VULCANUS-1
|game = |altername = *V1 *Vulcanus pistol *聖戰雙姬 VULCANUS-1 (Taiwan/Hong Kong) |type = Pistol |designer = Aegis Institute |origin = |source = Brand Top 30 Decoder (in some regions) Mileage Auction |cashpoint = Confirmed Set 4900 Nexon Cash (South Korea) |price = $1800 |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damage = *A: *B: |damageB = *A: *B: |damageC = *A: *B: |accuracy = *A: 67% *B: 52% |recoil = 20% |rateoffire = *A: 83% *B: 48% |weightloaded = 0% |knockback = *A: 18% *B: 37% |stun = *A: 89% *B: 0% |magazine = 24 / 100 |fire = *Semi-auto *2-round burst |ammotype = |reloadtime = 3.5 seconds |addon = |used = |system = vulcanus1 |zombiez = 2}} :For the original version, see M1911 A1. VULCANUS-1 is a grade VULCANUS pistol in Counter-Strike Online. Overview :This weapon can be obtained from Brand Top 30 Decoder in some regions. Otherwise, it can be obtained from Mileage Auction. An akimbo pistol developed by the Aegis Institute based on the M1911 A1 and fed with 24 rounds of .45 ACP. It is equipped with Vulcanus Parts System that allows the guns to expand the muzzle and fire 4 rounds at a time. The B mode has a slight knockback power to zombies. *This weapon can be obtained from Blueprint No. 5. Advantages *High damage in both modes *High accuracy in both modes *No speed reduction *Vulcanus form can be activated directly without any conditions *High knockback power in B mode *Can be fired in 4-round burst (B mode) *Low recoil in both modes Disadvantages *Low rate of fire in both modes for a pistol *Expensive for a pistol *Low magazine size *Long reloading time *Obtainable through Crafting only VULCANUS-1 Confirmed Set With this set, the player can get the VULCANUS-1 for sure from Craft using the Perfect Pick Recipe item, but the durability will determine the duration of the weapon. Release date *South Korea: 10 March 2016. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 15 March 2016. *China/Japan: 16 March 2016. *Indonesia: 27 July 2016. *CSNZ: 7 September 2016. Tips ; Overall *The Vulcanus Parts System does not require any conditions, it will automatically activates itself. The player can activate it directly at any time ( by default). *Upon activating, each single pistol will be applied with an extra muzzle, allows the user to perform a 4-round burst at once. *The Vulcanus form cannot be altered by external factors such as weapon dropping, reloading or switching to another item. ; Zombie Infection *This weapon serves as a good emergency weapon for knocking away attacking zombies. *It is also good to finish off weak zombies. The B mode is ideal for headshots. *The knockback effect is strong in ducts. Comparisons M1911 A1 (A mode)= ; Positive *Has dual wielding *Has Vulcanus Parts System *Higher damage (+3) *Higher accuracy (+15%) *Higher magazine size (+16) ; Neutral *Same recoil (56%) *Same speed reduction *Same knockback and stun powers (A mode) *Same ammo type (.45 ACP) ; Negative *More expensive (+$1200) *Lower rate of fire (-4%) *Longer reloading time *Obtainable through Crafting only |-| SKULL-2= ; Positive *Has Vulcanus Parts System *Higher accuracy in A mode (+1%) *Higher magazine size in both modes (A: +10; B: +17) *Higher spare ammo (+65) *Cheaper (-$400) *Higher knockback power in B mode ; Neutral *Same weight *Same knockback and stun powers (A mode) ; Negative *Lower damage in both modes (A: -4; B: -13) *Lower accuracy in B mode (-22%) *Higher recoil (+26%) *Lower rate of fire in both modes (A: -5%; B: -36%) *Longer reloading time in both modes (A: +0.5s; B: +1.5s) *Obtainable through Crafting only Users Terrorist: *Yuri: Seen in posters. Gallery vulcanus1a viewmodel.png|View model, A mode vulcanus1b viewmodel.png|Ditto, B mode File:Vul1worldmodels.png|World model vulcanus1.gif|Store preview File:Vulcanus1_skullblood_poster_korea.jpg|South Korea poster File:Vul1twhkpos.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Vul1chinapos.jpg|China poster File:Top_bnr_160316.png|Japan poster File:Vulcanus1_poster_idn.jpg|Indonesia poster File:Vulcanus1_csnz.png|CSN:Z poster File:Girl.png|Yuri with VULCANUS-1 fabextravulcanus1.png|Perfect Pick Recipe vulcanus1 hud.png|HUD icon File:Vulscreen.jpg|In-game screenshot File:Vulscreen1.jpg|Ditto, B mode File:China Trailer - VULCANUS-1, PP-2000, SKULL BLOOD File:VULCANUS-1 Complete Review (Counter-Strike Online) File:CS1.6 Weapon VULCANUS-1 File:(CSO KR) Vulcanus-1 (BOT TeamDeathmatch gameplay) Trivia *The words "VULCANUS-1" can be seen on the weapon body. *The way the user wields these pistols in B mode resembles the Dual Infinity's peculiar rapid fire mode. *The laser beams in B mode are similar to the ones of AMP Suit. Category:Pistol Category:Weapons Category:Anti-Zombie Weapons Category:American weapons Category:.45 user Category:Cash weapon Category:Akimbo firearms